onceuponatimefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kulturelle Referenzen
Diese Seite listet kulturelle Referenzen auf, die in Once Upon a Time und Once Upon a Time in Wonderland vorkommen. Filme 101 Dalmatiner * Archibald Hoppers Dalmatiner heißt Pongo, genauso wie ein Dalmatiner in dem Disney-Film. Arielle, die Meerjungfrau * Charaktere aus Arielle, die Meerjungfrau: Ariel, Eric, Ursula * Ariel rettet Eric vor dem Ertrinken und verliebt sich in ihn. („ “) * Ariel bittet Ursula um Hilfe. („ “) * Regina gibt sich als Ursula aus. („ “) * Im Disney-Film benutzt Ariel eine Gabel als Kamm. In Once Upon a Time benutzt sie eine Gabel als Waffe gegen Regina. („ “) * Ariel verliert ihre Stimme. („ “) Einer flog über das Kuckucksnest * Der Charakter der strengen Krankenschwester ist eine Anspielung auf Schwester Ratched.Once Upon a Time: Die komplette erste Staffel, Disc 3, Episode 12 Audiokommentar In dem Film gibt es auch einen geistig gesunden Charakter, der in einer Heilanstalt eingesperrt ist. Fantasia * In Rumpelstilzchens Schloss befindet sich der Hut aus Fantasia. („ “) Hook siehe auch: Peter Pan * Der Charakter Rufio wird erwähnt. („ “) Mickey Maus * In Mr. Golds Pfandleihhaus gibt es ein Mickey Maus Telefon und Mickey und Minnie Maus Kuscheltiere. Tinker Bell siehe auch: Peter Pan * Alice und Will treffen auf die Fee Silvermist. („ “) Star Wars * Die Rote Königin sucht in Jafars Buch nach einer Kreatur, die sie auf Alice hetzen können. Darunter befindet sich der Sarlacc, der seine Beute über Jahrtausende verdaut. („ “) Der Sarlacc ist eine Kreatur aus Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter. Tron * Regina gibt Henry "Space Paranoids", ein Spiel, das von Kevin Flynn, dem Protagonisten des Films Tron hergestellt wurde. („ “) * Henry Mills hat eine Tron-Brotdose. („ “) *Kurt und Owens Nachname ist Flynn. („ “) *An einer Bank befindet sich eine Werbung für Computer mit dem Encom-Logo. („ “) Literatur Alice im Wunderland / Alice hinter den Spiegeln * Charaktere aus Alice im Wunderland: Der Verrückte Hutmacher, die Herzkönigin, der Herzbube, die Raupe, Alice, das Weiße Kaninchen, die Rote Königin, die Grinsekatze. * Bei Emmas Autounfall ist in Henrys Märchenbuch Alice im Wunderland aufgeschlagen. („ “) * Jefferson ist der Verrückte Hutmacher. („ “) * Cora ist die Herzkönigin. („ “) * Grace entdeckt auf dem Markt ein weißes Stoffkaninchen. („ “) * Grace möchte eine Tee-Party abhalten. („ “) * Grace hat eine Puppe namens Mr. Tortoise, eine Referenz an den Schildkrötensupperich. („ “) * Regina und Jefferson reisen nach Wonderland. Sie gehen dabei durch einen Spiegel. („ “) * Regina verweist auf das Esssen in Wonderland. („ “) * Die Herzkönigin köpft Jefferson. („ “) * Jefferson findet eine Karte mit einem weißen Kaninchen an Paiges Fahrrad – eine Nachricht von Regina. („ “) * Regina stößt Cora durch einen Spiegel, wodurch diese in Wonderland landet. („ “) * Jack erwähnt, dass sie den Jabberwock besiegt hat. Als Belohnung erhielt sie magische Pilze, die jemanden größer oder kleiner machen können. („ “) * Eine Bar in Storybrooke heißt Rabbit Hole, eine Anspielung auf den Kaninchenbau. * Die Kleidung der jungen Alice in der ersten Szene ähnelt der von Alice im Disney-Film. („ “) * Das weiße Kaninchen erwähnt die Schlafmaus. („ “) Die Chroniken von Narnia * In Die Chroniken von Narnia gibt es einen magischen Schrank, der Menschen in eine andere Welt transportiert. Die Blaue Fee beauftragt Geppetto, einen magischen Schrank zu bauen, der zwei Personen in unsere Welt bringen kann. Don Juan * Laut Mr. Gold schloss Don Juan einen Handel mit Rumpelstilzchen. („ “) Das Dschungelbuch * Der Jäger wurde wie Mogli von Wölfen aufgezogen. („ “) Frankenstein * Frankensteins Monster ist Frankensteins verstorbener Bruder. („ “) * Frankenstein erschafft ein zweites Monster, Daniel. („ “) * Als Frankenstein sein Monster erschafft, sagt er "It's alive". * Das Land ohne Farbe ist (bis auf das schlagende Herz) schwarz-weiß, eine Referenz an die original Frankenstein-Filme. * Der Name von Frankensteins Gegenpart, Dr. Whale, ist eine Referenz an , den Regisseur des Frankenstein-Films aus 1931. Peter Pan * Charaktere aus Peter Pan: Captain Hook, William Smee, das Krokodil, Wendy Darling, John Darling, Michael Darling, George Darling und Mary Darling, Peter Pan, die verlorenen Jungs, Tinker Bell. * Ein Bewohner aus Storybrooke hat ein Tinkerbell-Windrad im Garten. („ “) * Im Buch wurde Hooks Hand abgeschlagen und von einem Krokodil gefressen. In der Serie bezeichnet Hook Rumpelstilzchin als Krokodil; später schlägt Rumpelstilzchen ihm die Hand ab. * Rumpelstilzchen sagt „Tick tock“. * Hook reist nach Neverland. („ “) * William Smee trägt eine rote Mütze, so wie der Charakter aus der Disney-Verfilmung. („ “) * Die Episodentitel „ “ und „ “ ergeben zusammen die Wegbeschreibung nach Neverland. * John hat einen Regenschirm und einen Zylinder, Michael hat einen Teddy. („ “) * Die Uhrzeit von Big Ben steht auf 8:15, genauso wie im Film. („ “) **Die Uhrzeit auf der Turmuhr von Storybrooke steht anfangs auf 8:15. („ “) * Peters Schatten taucht auf und es gibt die Möglichkeit, dass ein Schatten von seinem Körper getrennt wird. („ “, „ “, „ “) * Baelfire trifft in Neverland auf Captain Hook, William Smee und die verlorenen Jungs. („ “) Pinocchio * Charaktere aus Pinocchio: Pinocchio, Geppetto, Jiminy Cricket, Fee, Monstro (benannt nach den Disney-Figuren) * Geppettos Eltern werden in Marionetten verwandelt. * Jiminy Cricket wird in eine sprechende Grille verwandelt. * Pinocchio und Geppetto treffen auf den Wal, werden aber nicht von ihm gefressen. * Die Blaue Fee verwandelt Pinoccio in einen richtigen Jungen. * Mr. Gold verweist auf Pinocchios Angewohnheit zu lügen. Robin Hood * Charaktere aus Robin Hood: Robin Hood, Marian, Sheriff von Nottingham, Little John * Rumpelstilzchen nimmt Robin Hoods Bogen in Besitz. („ “) * Der Sheriff behauptet, Robin Hood habe die Frau gestohlen, die er Liebe. („ “) Tausendundeine Nacht * Der Dschinn sagt King Leopold, dass er 1001 Wünsche erfüllt habe. („ “) Der Zauberer von Oz * Im Türenportal gibt es eine Tür, die nach Oz führt. * Jefferson bringt eine Kristallkugel aus Oz mit und teilt Rumpelstilzchen mit, dass er die roten Schuhe nicht mitbringen konnte. („ “) * Mary Margaret benutzt Schlafpulver aus Mohn, um in einen tiefen Schlaf zu fallen. In Der Zauberer von Oz gibt es ein Mohnfeld, das Leute einschlafen lässt. Märchen * Die Hauptcharaktere sind Märchenfiguren, die mit einem dunklen Fluch nach Storybrooke verbannt wurden. * Henry hat ein Märchenbuch mit dem Titel "Once Upon a Time" (dt. Es war einmal). * Der Name der Stadt Storybrooke spielt mit dem Begriff "story book" (dt. Märchenbuch). * Mr. Gold erzählt Henry eine Geschichte zum Einschlafen und fängt an mit den Worten "Es war einmal". („ “) Aladdin und die Wunderlampe *Charaktere aus Aladdin: Jafar (benannt nach der Disney-Figur), Dschinn * Agrabah ist ein Land aus dem Disney-Film Aladdin. * King Leopold findet eine Wunderlampe und befreit den Dschinn. („ “) * Der Dschinn gewährt Leopold drei Wünsche. („ “) * Die Wunderlampe steht auf einem Tisch in Rumpelstilzchens Schloss. („ “) * Mr. Gold hat die Wunderlampe in seinem Pfandleihhaus. * Emma erwähnt die Gesetze der Magie, dass man niemanden von den Toten zurückbringen und niemanden dazu bringen kann, jemanden zu lieben. („ “) Cyrus erwähnt diese Gesetze in einem Gespräch mit Alice. („ “) * Jafar ist hinter einem Dschinn (Cyrus) und dessen Flasche her. („ “) Aschenputtel * Charaktere aus Cinderella: Cinderella, die Gute Fee, der der Prinz, König, Gus (benannt nach den Disney-Figuren) * Die Gute Fee möchte Cinderella helfen, auf den Ball zu gehen. * Nachdem Rumpelstilzchen die Gute Fee getötet hat, übernimmt er ihre Hilfe und hilft Cinderella dabei, auf den Ball zu gehen. * Rumpelstilzchen ermahnt Cinderella, auf die Zeit zu achten. * Aschenputtels Glaspantoffeln kommen vor. * Henry verliert einen Schuh auf der Treppe. Im Märchen verliert Cinderella einen Schuh, als sie den Ball verlässt. („ “) * Billy war in der Märchenwelt Gus, eine Maus aus der Disney-Adaption von Cinderella. („ “) * Cinderellas Ballkleid ähnelt dem aus der Disney-Adaption. Dornröschen * Charaktere aus Dornröschen: Aurora, Prince Phillip, Maleficent, Drache (benannt nach den Disney-Figuren) * Phillip kämpft sich durch eine Dornenhecke zu Aurora. („ “) * Phillip erweckt Aurora aus dem Schlaffluch. („ “) * Neben der schlafenden Aurora steht eine Spindel. („ “) * Aurora trägt ein rosa Kleid, das in einigen Szenen durch das Licht eher blau wirkt („ “). In Disneys Dornröschen wechselt Auroras Kleid zwischen rosa und blau, weil sich die Feen uneinig über die Farbe sind. * Die Böse Königin (Regina) erhielt den Schlaffluch, den sie gegen Schneewittchen verwendet, von Maleficent. („ “) * Maleficent kann sich in einen Drachen verwandeln. * Die traditionelle Art des Schlaffluchs, bevor ein vergifteter Apfel verwendet wurde, ist durch Blut. Wenn man seinen Finger an einer Spindel sticht, fällt man in einen Schlaf. („ “) * Cora sendet einen Raben, um Kontakt mit Mary Margaret aufzunehmen. In der Disney-Version von Dornröschen hat Maleficent einen Raben als Haustier. Die drei kleinen Schweinchen * Peter sagt Scherzhaft, er werde Red Riding Hoods Haus wegpusten. („ “) * Red Riding Hood vermutet, Peter sei der Wolf. („ “) Hans und die Bohnenranke (Jack and the Beanstalk) * Es kommen mehrfach Zauberbohnen vor, die einen in eine andere Welt transportieren können. („ “, „ “, „ “) * Emma und Hook klettern die Bohnenranke hinauf und treffen auf den Riesen Anton, gegen den Jack gekämpft hat. („ “) * Jack und Prince James führen eine Invasion ins Reich der Riesen an, töten die Riesen und stehlen ihre Schätze. („ “) * Anton hat eine goldene Harfe. Die Harfe war einer der Gegenstände, die Jack dem Riese in "Jack and the Beanstalk" gestohlen hat. („ “) Hänsel und Gretel * Charaktere aus Hänsel und Gretel: Hänsel, Gretel, Holzfäller, Blinde Hexe * Im Märchen werden die Kinder von ihren Eltern im Wald ausgesetzt, in Once Upon a Time entführt die Böse Hexe den Vater. * Hänsel und Gretel betreten das Lebkuchenhaus der blinden Hexe. * Die blinde Hexe sperrt Hänsel und Gretel ein und möchte sie essen. Die Kinder entkommen und sperren sie in den Ofen. („ “) Peter und der Wolf * Reds Freund heißt Peter, Red ist der Wolf. („ “) Der Rattenfänger von Hameln * Peter Pan lockt mit einer Melodie alle Kinder aus der Stadt Hameln. („ “) :* Peter Pan trägt dabei einen bunten Umhang mit vielfarbigen Flicken. („ “) Rotkäppchen * Charaktere aus Rotkäppchen: Rotkäppchen, Großmutter, der böse Wolf * Red trägt einen roten Umhang. * Red ist in der Serie selbst der böse Wolf. * Als Ruby auf der Suche nach einem Job ist, schlägt ihr Henry vor, dass sie als Fahrradkurier oder zu Fuß Leuten Sachen in einem Körbchen bringen könnte. („ “) * Red trifft einen (Wer)Wolf im Wald. („ “) Rumpelstilzchen * Charaktere aus Rumpelstilzchen: Rumpelstilzchen, König, Müller, Müllerstochter * Rumpelstilzchen möchte Cinderellas Erstgeborenes haben. * Rumpelstilzchen spinnt Gold zu Stroh. * Cora ist die Müllerstochter. * Im Märchen gibt der Müller damit an, dass seine Tochter Stroh zu Gold spinnen könne. In Once Upon a Time ist es die Tochter selbst, die behauptet, diese Fähigkeit zu besitzen. („ “) * Der König droht, Cora umzubringen, wenn sie nicht Gold zu Stroh spinnt. Wenn ihr die Aufgabe gelingt, darf sie den Prinzen heiraten. („ “) * Als Preis für seine Hilfe möchte Rumpelstilzchen das erstgeborene Kind der Müllerstochter haben. („ “) * In der englischen Übersetzung des Märchens wird Rumpelstikzchen als "imp" (dt. 'Kobold', 'Wichtel') beschrieben. Regina und Prince Thomas nennen Mr. Gold/Rumpelstilzchen "imp". Schneewittchen * Charaktere aus Schneewittchen: Schneewittchen, die böse Königin, Prinz, die sieben Zwerge, Magischer Spiegel, Jäger, König, Königin * Leroy pfeift im Gefängnis die Melodie von "Wer bei der Arbeit pfeift" (Whistle While You Work) aus dem Disney-Film. („ “) * Snow Whites Mutter starb früh. * Rumpelstilzchen sagt Snow White, dass sie wirklich die Schönste von allen sein. („ “) * Regina ist Snow Whites böse Stiefmutter und lässt deren Vater töten. („ “) * Snow White behauptete, Regina hätte ihr den vergifteten Apfel gegeben, weil sie der Meinung war, dass Snow schöner sei als sie. („ “) * Die böse Königin beauftragt den Jäger, Snow White zu töten. Er hat Mitleid und lässt sie laufen. Der Jäger gibt der Königin das Herz eines Hirschs. („ “) * Snow White wohnt für einige Zeit bei den sieben Zwergen. * Der Dschinn von Agrabah sagt Regina, dass sie die Schönste im ganzen Land sei. („ “) * Regina hat einen Magischen Spiegel. * Regina gibt Snow White einen vergifteten Apfel. („ “) * Regina bietet Emma einen Apfel an. („ “) Später versucht sie, Emma mit einem Apfel zu vergiften. („ “) * Regina hat einen Apfelbaum in Storybrooke und im Märchenland. („ “, „ “) * Snow White ist in einem gläsernen Sarg und wird von Prince Charming wachgeküsst. („ “) * Nachdem Stealthy stirbt, sind nur noch sieben Zwerge übrig. („ “) * Die Namen der sieben Zwerge stammen aus der Disney-Adaption. * GDie Zwerge pfeifen die Melodie des Lieds "Heiho" (Heigh-Ho) aus dem Disney-Film. („ “, „ “) * Snow White summt beim Putzen die Melodie von "Sei vergnügt, sing ein Lied" (With a Smile and a Song) aus dem Disney-Film. („ “) * Snow White trägt beim Putzen eine rote Schleife im Haar. („ “) Die Schöne und das Biest * Charaktere aus Die Schöne und das Biest: Belle, Maurice, Gaston, das Biest (benannt nach den Disney-Figuren) * Rumpelstilzchen ist das Biest. * Maurice bezeichnet Rumpelstilzchen als "Biest". * Belle stimmt zu, im Schloss des Biests zu leben. * Belle möchte Gaston nicht heiraten. * Belle interessiert sich wie in der Disney-Adaption für Bücher. („ “) * In der Disney-Adaption, in der die Diener des Schlosses durch einen Fluch zu Gegenständen verwandelt wurden, gibt es eine Tasse mit einem Sprung, die den Namen Chip trägt (in der deutschen Version Tassilo). In der Serie lässt Belle eine von Rumpelstilzchens Tassen fallen, die daraufhin einen Sprung hat. Die Tasse hat für die beiden eine besondere Bedeutung. Auf einem Tisch im Dunklen Schloss stehen außerdem ein Kerzenleuchter und eine Uhr, die an die Charaktere Lumière und Cogsworth (dt. Von Unruh) erinnern. * Belles Kleider erinnern an die Kleider, die Belle in der Disney-Adaption trägt. * Im Märchen bittet Belle ihren Vater, ihr eine Rose mitzubringen. In der Disney-Adaption möchte eine vermeintliche alte Bettlerin dem Biest eine Rose anbieten. In der Serie verwandelt Rumpelstilzchen Gaston in eine Rose und antwortet auf Belles Frage, wer an der Tür war, dass es eine alte Frau gewesen sei, die Blumen verkaufen wollte, und gibt ihr dann die Rose. * Moes Blumenladen hat den Namen Game of Thorns (Dornenspiel), eine weitere Anspielung auf die Rosen aus dem Märchen. („ “) Der Wolf und die sieben jungen Geißlein * Granny erwähnt, dass ihre sechs Brüder von einem Wolf getötet wurden. In Der Wolf und die sieben jungen Geißlein werden sechs Geißlein vom Wolf gefressen und das siebte kann sich in einer Standuhr verstecken. („ “) Legenden und Mythen Artus * Charaktere aus der Artus-Sage: Lancelot * Der Zauberer Merlin, das Land Camelot und das Schwert Excalibur werden erwähnt. Charming täuscht vor, Excalibur gefunden zu haben und dass er selbst nicht in der Lage sei, das Schwert aus dem Stein herauszuziehen. Er lässt es Snow White versuchen, der es gelingt, was laut Charming bedeutet, dass sie die wahre Herrscherin des Landes ist. Später stellt sich heraus, dass das Schwert eine Fälschung war und Charming mit der Täuschung Snows Selbstbewusstsein wieder herstellen wollte, damit sie sich gegen Regina stellt. („ “) Büchse der Pandora * In der griechischen Mythologie enthielt die Büchse der Pandora alles Böse der Welt. Zeus ermahnte Pandora, dass sie die Büchse unter keinen Umständen öffnen dürfe, sie hielt sich jedoch nicht daran. Als sie die Büchse öffnete, entwich das Böse und wurde somit in die Welt gelassen. In Once Upon a Time möchte Mr. Gold Peter Pan in der Büchse einsperren. („ “, „ “) Goldenes Vlies * In Rumpelstilzchens Schloss hängt das Goldene Vlies. („ “) Medusa * Snow White möchte Medusa dazu nutzen, Regina in Stein zu verwandeln. Charming sieht Medusa versehentlich an und wird versteinert. Snow benutzt ein Spiegelschild, wodurch sich Medusa selbst anblickt und versteinert wird und Charmings Fluch wird aufgehoben. („ “) Midas * Im Mythos verwandelt King Midas versehentlich seine Tochter zu Gold. In der Serie verwandelt er aus Versehen ihren Geliebten, Frederick, in Gold. Mulan *Mulan ist ein Charakter der zweiten Staffel. *Aurora hält Mulan für einen Mann, bevor sie den Helm abnimmt. TV-Serien Game of Thrones * Der Name des Blumengeschäfts Game of Thorns ist eine Anspielung auf die Fernsehserie Game of Thrones. Lost *Es gibt mehrere Anspielungen auf die Lost-Zahlen (4 8 15 16 23 42): :* Die Zeit in Storybrooke ist bei 8:15 stehen geblieben. Am Ende der ersten Folge wechselt sie auf 8:16. :* In der Folge „ “ wollen Emma Swan und Sidney einen Handel untersuchen, den Regina angeblich bei Route 23 macht. :* In der Folge „ “ sagt Astrid Leroy, dass sie im letzten Jahr nur 42 Kerzen verkauft haben. :* Das Nummernschild von Augusts Motorrad hat die Nummer 23. :* In der Rückblende zu Henrys Geburt wechselt die Uhr auf 8:15. („ “) * Regina hat die Hausnummer 108, eine Zahl, die bei Lost eine wichtige Bedeutung hat. * Es gibt Apollo-Schokoriegel. * Auf Emmas VW-Käfer befindet sich ein Geronimo Jackson Aufkleber. * In der Folge „ “ trinken Emma und Mary Margaret MacCutcheon Whisky, der auch in Lost getrunken wurde. Mr. Gold und Lacey trinken ebenfalls MacCutcheon. („ “) * In der Folge „ “ hat Jefferson die Hausnummer 316, eine wichtige Zahl bei Lost. * In der Folge „ “ sieht Pinocchio ein Oceanic Airlines Flugzeug, gleich nachdem er in unserer Welt gelandet ist. * Der Folgentitel „ “ könnte eine Anspielung auf die Lost-Folge „Der Mann aus Tallahassee“ sein. * Dopeys Gegenpart trägt ein Geronimo Jackson T-Shirt. * Als Ruby Belle im Krankenhaus besucht, wird im Fernsehen gerade Exposé angekündigt. Exposé war eine fiktionale Fernsehserie in Lost. („ “) Quellen en:Category:References